


Just Another Universe To Save (Must Be Tuesday)

by Anonymous



Category: Silmaril (Glowfic)
Genre: Gen, portalsnake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dave and an alt.





	Just Another Universe To Save (Must Be Tuesday)

“Oh, hey, you lost?” Dave asks the man who is now in his living room for some reason. He has Allspeak, but then again, the man looks a lot like him. Maybe he has an alt.

“I, uh. Yeah.” The maybe-Dave-alt looks around. “I got eaten by a snake…”

“Oh, yeah, that happens. I can get you home if you want. Or we could go someplace else. Does your world have problems we could help with?”

“It has slavery.”

“Okay, yeah, how about I walk you through writing to the peal about that? They’ll fix it.”

“You can write?”

“Yeah. You can just tell me where you’re from and what’s wrong with it and I’ll write them for you.”

“I’m from Tayane…”

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this interesting premise but all you got was this lousy thing.


End file.
